ENEMY OR ALLY?
by Jennifer Hedgehog
Summary: Based off the series Sonic Underground. Sonic and his siblings meet a young Human Girl. Robotnick is determined to have her the first ever human to be roboticized! Is this girl a Enemy to be feared or an Ally here to help? Complete Story 1
1. Chapter 1

**ENEMY OR ALLY?**

**Written by: **Jennifer Hedgehog

**Edited by: **Kari Gage

**_Dedicated to my little brother Ole… for… well… making me start writing fanfics…_)**

**Disclaimer:** Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Sleet, Dingo, Robotnik and so on are all © SEGA and/or DiC.

Jennifer Scott is © Jennifer Hedgehog, so PLEASE send an e-mail if you wanna use her… I'll probably say yes… PLEASE give me some feedback too… thanks for reading this and have a nice day!

Best wishes, **_JANNI!!_**J

**_EDITOR NOTE: _**

This is Kari Gage I'm dividing these up into chapters and uploading them for Janni. So sorry for the LONG Delay in getting the chapters up. Heh, I started it but then till yesterday I um…kinda forgot! I got into my own stories and forgot all about this. See the Kagome Mokuba (Yugioh), Mew Mokuba (Gravitation), Kari Gage (Sonic Underground) and Shaylo Gatomon (Yugioh) for all my stories. I think this story was already up so if the chapters are divided up differently sorry.

Enemy or Ally?

Manic sighed heavily before he finally plopped down on the couch, closing his eyes. Everything had been kinda hectic at HQ the past week, and the freedom fighters rarely got a break. Then he opened his eyes again, and looked around the room. He never knew he'd have to fight for his life like this. He only had to steal to survive when he was living with Farrell and the other pickpockets, but now, it was literally fighting for survival. He sank the lump he had gotten in his throat. Farrell. He missed him. Like a father. Even though he knew he was only adopted. Sort of, anyway. When he found Sonic and Sonia, his life changed totally. He was with his real family, but it didn't feel right. Perhaps because their mother was missing. Perhaps because something else was missing. He was feeling kinda lonely. Of course he had Sonic and Sonia and the other freedom fighters, but he still seemed to want to take care of himself like he did before. No follow-the-leader. Farrell taught him to take care of himself, and he was used to this. He sighed, and looked around the room again. He suddenly noticed a figure standing in the door, looking at him.

"Huh?!" he sat up, fast, making himself dizzy. Looking at the figure once again, he recognized it. "MOM?!" he got up. The figure laid a note, and then, ran away. Manic ran to the door, and looked out at the corridor. The figure, or Aleena, was gone. "Mom?" he whispered, still a bit confused. He then looked down at the floor, noticing the note. Biting in his lip, he picked it up, and started reading.

_My dear Manic. _

_I know you, Sonic and Sonia have been searching for me for along time, and I promise you the prophecy will be fulfilled. As long as you all work in harmony, I know you'll overthrow Robotnik. The Oracle of Delphius contacted me yesterday, telling a new obstacle- especially a test for you, Manic- will come up. A stranger. A stranger you may not like the first time you meet, but remember, it's not always what's on the outside that counts. Even though this person may look like an enemy, it might be an ally inside. Only if you're in harmony with this person, you will overthrow Robotnik and the prophecy will be fulfilled. I know you will be able to understand this, Manic, and I have to ask you to hide this message and the medallion until the time is right for Sonic and Sonia to know about this. I know you can make everyone feel in harmony with this person. You're the only one who'll be able to do this. I love you._

Manic looked up, from the note, realizing he was still biting in his lip. He looked around, and then, down at the note again, like he wanted to make sure it actually existed and he wasn't dreaming.

'Medallion? Which medallion?' he thought. Then he finally noticed it. A shiny medallion right in front of him, where he found the note. Picking it up, he noticed it was shaped like a transverse flute.

"A stranger… a test… for me." He mumbled to himself, looking at the note again. Suddenly, somebody put a hand on his shoulder. He hid the note and the medallion in his fanny pack, quickly, and turned. Sonic stood behind him, grinning.

"So… ready to go?" he asked. Manic looked away, and then, nodded yes.

"Sure."

"Great… the mission doesn't wait for us you know. Could you get sis? Then, I'll get the van ready." Sonic looked around in the room.

"Yeah. Where is she?" he asked.

"Probably in the band room, giving herself a facial." Sonic finished looking around the room then looked at Manic again, "Is something wrong, bro? You don't look like everything is alright" He leaned against the wall.

"I'm fine… just a little tired, that's all." He walked off, feeling like Sonic was still looking after him.

"Ok! Tell sis we're leaving in five minutes. She needs to finish her facial too!" Sonic shouted as he sped off.

Manic heard himself mumble yes, and continued down the corridor until he reached the room where the SU usually practiced and slept. He tried to open the door, but found out it was locked.

"Sis?" he asked, knocking on the door.

"Coming!" he heard Sonia's voice from inside, then, steps coming closer. The door opened, and a green face looked out at him. Manic jumped back with a scream. The face, who happened to be Sonia, frowned.

"What's up, Manic? It's me!" she folded her arms, and tapped her foot. Manic felt his pulse fall back to normal again, while his heart fell back from sitting in his throat. "Sorry…" he said, breathing out, "Bro asked me to tell you that we're leaving in five minutes. We need to pack." He walked into the room. Sonia walked over to a mirror and washed the facial off in some water, which stood on the table beside. She looked at Manic in the mirror. He sat down, rubbing his face.

"What's up, Manic?" she asked, turning to him. Manic stopped rubbing his face, and grinned sheepishly.

"Uhh… nothing."

"You look like something's wrong." She dried her face, and turned to him while brushing her hair.

"I'm cool. Just tired." He got up, "Sonic's waiting for us." He started walking towards the door while Sonia lifted an eyebrow. Then, she walked after him.

"It's been kinda hectic, right?" she asked. Manic just stared out into the air, while saying nothing, "Manic?" still no answer, "MANIC!!" she stopped. Manic turned to her, shocked.

"Wh… what?"

"Never mind. What are you thinking of? Something IS wrong, right?" she walked up to his side and the two continued. Manic felt himself bite his teeth together. 'don't tell them before the time comes.' he heard the voice inside his head. He then shook his head.

"I'm just tired." He replied. Sonia rolled her eyes. She knew she couldn't get him to tell her anything when he acted like this. When the two reached the building where the van was parked and walked inside, Sonic was scarfing down at least ten chili-dogs.

"Are you finish?!" Sonia asked, through her gritted teeth while she tapped her foot in disgust. Manic couldn't help smiling. Sonic and Sonia had been like this since the first day they all met. Always having something to argue about. Even now. Sonic looked at her, careless, scarfing down the last chilidog, and licking his lips.

"Satisfied, miss?" he opened the door to the van. Manic walked in, giggling while Sonia stared at Sonic, her teeth still gritted.

"Sonic Hedgehog! You're getting on my nerves!" she muttered while she walked in. Sonic sped in as well, closed the door, and sat down in the driver's seat. The hatch to the underground garage opened, and Sonic drove the van out, heading towards Robotropolis.

-v-v-v-v-

Even though her parents had never cared for her, she missed them now. She had never missed them like this. Sitting there in the dark corner, hiding from anything that should come by, shaking like a little child even though she was a 16-year-old girl who was always able to take care of herself. But not this time. She was locked up in some sort of cell, she tried to make somebody hear her by knocking and kicking the metal door while screaming franticly. But now, she just sat in the corner. Being the only human onboard this thing, among a lot of robots and two… aliens? A wolf and a dingo, walking and talking like her. She looked out of the window beside her, through the bars. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was in space or something. But that was impossible in her theories. In her theories, yes… but who said her theories were right? She saw something getting closer underneath the ship. A planet? A little ball, glowing blue and green in the middle of what seemed like a bottomless, giant hole. It was getting bigger and bigger when they came closer. A sound interrupted her thoughts, and she turned her head in that direction, seeing the door open and two of these robots step in. They saw her, and started approaching her, fast.

"No…" she whispered as they held their arms out to grab her when she tried to get away, "please… don't!" she felt the metal hands grab her firmly by her shoulders, lift her up, and drag her out.

-v-v-v-v-

"Yo, Manic! Wake up, sleeping beauty! We're there!" Manic heard Sonic's voice and opened his eyes slowly when Sonic shook him by his shoulders.

"We're… where?" he asked, bluntly, yawning.

"Robotropolis, Manic!" Sonia said from her seat.

"Huh?" Manic blinked a couple of times.

"It's time for a mission bro!" Sonic laughed quietly, looking at Manic who sat, looking more asleep than awake.

"Oh…" Manic finally got up, "I'm up, I'm up." He yawned again. He still felt the sleep in his eyes, but what had to be done had to be done. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other, lifting their eyebrows, but then, got up, and followed him out. Sonia walked up by his side.

"Manic… you're sure you're alright?" she asked, softly. Manic nodded yes, rubbing the last sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm fine, sis. I'm fine." He took a deep breath of the fresh evening air when he and his siblings stepped out of the van. They stood looking down at Robotropolis. Everything seemed to be calm down there.

"Ok, guys… everybody knows what to do?" Sonic turned to his siblings.

Sonia nodded yes.

"Uhm…" Manic scratched his neck. Trying to remember made the headache he had earlier this morning come back. He shook his head no.

"I guess we'll have to retell… alright, first, we'll blow up the roboticizer. Then, we'll go to the prison building to check to see if there are any prisoners. The chances of finding any are small, but we have to check. Then, we'll blow the prison building up. That's it." Sonic explained.

Manic looked towards the prison building. He knew the chances of finding any prisoners there were small. In fact, very small. He checked the lists of prisoners earlier today, and there was nothing. He didn't get why they bothered checking the prison at all. He was totally SURE there weren't any prisoners anyway. But something told him it had to be done. Besides, it wouldn't hurt. He yawned, and nodded yes.

"We only need to look out for SWATbots if there are any. It looks kinda dead. Too dead to me." Sonia shuddered.

"Yea… no party!" Sonic snickered. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Sonic Hedgehog!" she hissed.

"I know, I know! Let's go, anyway… we just need to keep an eye on everything around us, and nothing should happen! Ok?" Sonic tapped his foot.

"Fine!" Sonia muttered.

"Ok! Let's do it to it!" Sonic slapped the others a high five, and they all ran off.

-v-v-v-v-

She sat in another cold and wet cell, still knowing nothing about what was going on. Still scared. When suddenly, she noticed somebody standing in front of the cell. She turned around to face the person. The wolf and the dingo were there too. The person was a big (REALLY big) man with a moustache, which looked more like pencils sticking out of his nose, and black and red eyes with no feelings. They all looked at her while she tried to hide herself, melt into the wall, something, just hide.

"Is it her?" the man asked. The wolf nodded.

"She was the fastest one to get, sir. The SWATbots located her fast, and even though she fought, she was easy to get." He said. The man smiled at her, evilly which sent a shiver down her spine.

"She's perfect! Make sure everyone gets to know! I want all of my noble subjects to be there when she's roboticized! The first roboticized human in Mobius' history! I can hardly wait!" he rubbed his hands, and laughed while he walked away. She looked after him. Roboticized? What was he talking about anyway? He was a human himself too… or… was he? The thought sent another shiver down her spine. She turned her head. Facing the wolf and the dingo who still stood in front of the cell, looking at her.

"He should give us a raise now. That human wasn't easy to get." He looked at her, frowning. The dingo looked at her too, confused.

"Why a human?" he asked. His accent was very Australian. More like one great walking stereotype. The wolf sounded more French in her opinion. He slapped the dingo.

"Because Earth is the only planet near Mobius with proved intelligent life on it, flea brain! But I don't understand why he'd want to go to another planet just to capture some alien and roboticize it! It's a waste of money if you ask me!" he rolled his eyes.

'So this IS another planet?!' she thought, biting in her lip, looking at the wolf and the dingo again. They looked at her too. Something about them made her shiver. Maybe it was just the cold?

"We won't get much pay for this one! She's locked up in the panzered cell, it'd be stupid to try to unlock it without Robotnik knowing it was us. This lousy job's just too much!" the wolf muttered as he and the Dingo walked off, finally leaving her alone. Suddenly, a great boom sounded, sending an echo through the building. Then, everything was dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic watched the SWATbots walk into the prison building, and then, turned to his siblings.

"They're gone, guys! It's time to get started!" he whispered.

Sonia transformed her medallion to her keyboard. "I wonder why all of them are going to the prison. Maybe somebody IS in there after all." She frowned.

"Or maybe Robotnik just gave the cleaning-job to them!" Manic laughed.

"Anyway, let's check it out! Hang on to your lunch, sibs!" Sonic grabbed Sonia and Manic by their wrists and quickly zipped into the prison building where they hid behind a wall. They looked around the corner. SWATbots seemed to be everywhere.

"Looks like they're guarding something important!" Sonia whispered.

"I'd say someONE! Looks like the person in there needs a S-S-U-R!" Sonic grinned. Sonia and Manic looked at each other, confused.

"S-S-U-R?" Sonia frowned.

"Super Sonic Underground Rescue, what else?! Ok, sibs! Stay here and wait for my signal! Got it?" Sonic looked at the other two. They nodded. Then, Sonic stepped out from behind the corner. The SWATbots didn't notice him.

"Hey, SWATbutts! Your hero is here!" he shouted, whistling. The SWATbots turned around and quickly started shooting after him while the half of them started walking towards him. Sonic snapped his fingers and Sonia and Manic jumped out from behind the corner too. Manic pulled out his drumsticks.

"Yo dudes! Missed me?!" he jumped up on one of them, and started drumming on its head. It exploded, taking 2 other bots with it. Sonia shot 3 of them, and a few seconds later, the rest of the bots had to leave the cell and join the fight. Sonic spin dashed into a crowd, destroying a couple.

"Manic! Go free the prisoner in the cell! We'll get the last SWATbutts!" he shouted. Manic finished the bot which shoulders he was sitting on, and started running towards the cell while pulling the lock breaking tools out of his fanny pack. When he got to the cell, he started picking the lock at the same.

"Don't worry, dude! We'll get ya outta here in no time!" his fingers did their own work. His brain was focusing on something else. He had a strange feeling when he was standing there in front of the cell. He couldn't tell what it was like, but he realized his hands were working faster than usual.

"A… a…. a…. HEDGEHOG?!" he heard a cry from inside the cell. He almost dropped the hairpin he was using when he heard the cry.

"Well, I know I'm not exactly… WHA?!" the hairpin was dropped on the floor when Manic looked up to see the person inside the cell. He stood like stunned, and just stared at the person. Sonic and Sonia came to his side.

"Hey, bro, what's taking you so long? The SWATbots could-" Sonic was cut off by his own gasp when he and Sonia looked into the cell too. Their mouths dropped open in shock: on the plank bed in the cell an Overlander sat, looking out at them, looking a hundred times more shocked than them. An Overlander, or someone who looked pretty much like one. It was a female, of their age and Manic's height. She was wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, a brown backpack and a headband, which matched her light blonde hair pretty well. Manic just stood, staring at her. There was something about those greenish blue eyes…

"A-a-a-an OVERLANDER?!" Sonia cried, stepping backwards, making Manic jump as she interrupted his thoughts. The 'Overlander' looked at her, shocked.

"Listen… I'm not an Overlander… I… could you… please tell me what's going on?" she asked, with a little voice.

"You wanna know what's going on?! I'll tell you what's going on! Stay there, don't move!" Sonia started pointing at the Overlander with her synthesizer, ready to shoot while the Overlander crawled backwards, falling down from the plank bed.

"HEY! Stop that, sis! She can't do anything, anyway!" Manic pushed the synthesizer away, making Sonia stop pointing at the Overlander. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other, frowning.

"And... what do you think you're doing, bro?!" Sonic asked.

"Well... you can't blame her for her species." Manic replied.

"She's an Overlander, Manic! Like Robotnik!" Sonia crossed her arms.

"Hey, she's NOT Robotnik! And there has to be a reason of why she's locked up in there!" Manic pointed to the Overlander who just looked from one of them to another in confusion.

"Yeah, she probably betrayed Robotnik or something! Manic, let's just leave her here!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but... I didn't betray anyone..." the Overlander quietly said, "he just took me away... I don't know why." she looked at Sonic, pleading, "you have to trust me... please... get me out of here, I can't stand another day here!" she bit in her lip.

"Yeah, yeah... nice acting. Sis, bro, Com' on!" Sonic turned around along with Sonia and started walking out when they suddenly saw Manic was missing. Turning around, they saw him in front of the cell, trying to break the lock again.

"Manic, what the heck are you doing?!" Sonic sped back and grabbed his brother by the shoulder. Manic just continued breaking the lock.

"We can't leave her here! Robotnik would roboticize her." he let his fingers do their own work, and finally, the lock gave up, "that's it!"

"And so what if Robotnik roboticized her?" Sonic sighed heavily.

"So what?! Hey, so what if Robotnik roboticized me? So what if Robotnik roboticized you? It's the same, Sonic, she's alive just like us!" Manic said, "if you don't wanna help me get her out, it's alright, but I AM gonna help her!" he looked at Sonic for the last time, and then, walked into the cell. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Com' on sis, we're outta here! See you by the van, Manic!" he turned around, and he and Sonia left. Manic looked after them, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks, guys." he mumbled, and then, turned to the Overlander, "ok dudette... let's get outta here, alright?" he offered her a hand.

She crawled backwards, startled.

"Leave me alone!" she quietly, but firmly said. Manic smiled.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm not gonna hurt ya! I just wanna help you out of here! Com' on, nothing will happen!" he offered her a hand again. She hesitated for a moment, and then, let Manic help her to her feet. He looked her over once again.

She was totally pale, and looked like she'd collapse any moment.

"Hey... are you alright?" Manic asked.

"Would you be if you were taken away from your parents, flown to some place you don't even know and thrown into an ugly, cold and wet cell in an ugly, cold and wet town without having anything to eat or drink in 2 days, and after a time some, sorry, aliens rescue you? No, I'm not alright! I just wanna go home!" she shook her head while her eyes started to water. Then, she looked at him, sighing heavily, "sorry... and thank you."

"It's alright, no problem. Listen, we'd better..." Manic was cut off when a beam from a stun gun suddenly hit the wall,

"whoops! Looks like they're back! Let's go!" Manic grabbed the girl's hand.

"But they... WHOA!!" she was cut off when Manic suddenly ran towards the bots.

"Listen, I don't think that's a good idea!!" she cried when they came closer. She covered her eyes with her hands when Manic suddenly jumped up and kicked all of the 'bots down. Then, he turned to the girl.

"Are you coming? More SWATbots are coming soon, we've gotta get outta here!" he pointed to the exit of the building. The girl looked at him, impressed.

"S... sure." she replied. Manic started running, followed by the girl. When they came out some SWATbots were checking the streets noticed them and started following them closely, shooting after them with glue- and stun guns. Manic looked behind and saw the SWATbots catching up with the girl who tried to keep up with him. They started reaching for her.

"Oh no! HANG ON!!" he shouted, turning around and running towards the girl. When he reached her he grabbed her hand and the two continued their way toward the hills behind the city. After a short moment, they were far ahead of the SWATbots, but kept on running.

"We need to get to the van! Sis an' bro are waiting there, it's our only chance to get away!" Manic said, "you'll be alright?" he looked at the girl.

"Yeah... thanks again!" she replied. They finally reached the van and hurried inside, short of breath. Manic ran over, and sat down in his seat, buckling his seat belt.

"Manic, what the heck are you doing?! She's not..." Sonic was cut off by Manic.

"Shut up and drive! We have an army of SWATbots on our backs, no time for this!" he spat. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other, and then, back at Manic, blinking confused. Suddenly, something started knocking on the door to the van, trying to knock it in.

"They're here! Com' on, hurry up!" Manic shouted to Sonic who finally started the van, "take the passenger's bench... You'll need to sit down." Manic pointed to passenger's bench, looking at the Overlander. She did as she was told, but was thrown to one of the sides when Sonic backed the van into a SWATbot. He drove forwards, right into another SWATbot, throwing the Overlander to the other side.

"Ok, let's go!" he stepped on the gas, and the van raced forwards, away from the SWATbots, which started following them, shooting after the wheels. Sonic made a hard turn, driving directly into some other SWATbots. Only two left. Sonic drove forwards with full speed, avoiding some shots from the two bots. Then, he backed up destroying one of the bots, and then, raced forwards, followed by the last one. After a short moment, the SWATbot gave up, and stopped the chase, going back to Robotropolis.

"Alright! We made it!" Manic slapped his sister a high-five.

"Yeah, barely all because of HER!" Sonic grumbled while he continued driving, pointing to the Overlander, who just sat, holding onto the passenger's bench, firmly.

"Ah, stop it! It's not her fault!" Manic folded his arms.

"Oh, but they were following HER! It actually WAS her fault!" Sonia protested.

The Overlander heard this, and just looked at them, biting in her lip. "I'm... sorry." she quietly said.

"And you have a reason to be! You almost got us killed back there!" Sonic looked at her, icy, and then, turned back to keep an eye on the road.

Manic looked back at the Overlander who looked down at the ground. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got up. Sonic and Sonia looked at him surprised when he walked over and sat down beside the Overlander on the passenger's seat. Manic just ignored this, and turned to the Overlander.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." she fell silent when Manic signed her to be quiet.

"It wasn't your fault in any way... they followed me too, so it'd be my fault as well." he shrugged his shoulders.

"But you stayed to get me out... if you'd just left, they wouldn't be following you." The Overlander looked away from him, down at the passenger's bench.

"Hey, it was my own choice... don't feel bad about it, ok?" Manic placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment, and then, looked at Sonic and Sonia.

"But your siblings don't want me here... perhaps it'd be the best if I just left." she said, quietly.

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic muttered from the front.

"Mind your own business, Sonic!" Manic hissed. He turned back to the Overlander, "if you left, Robotnik would probably get you again..."

"Who's... Robotnik?" the Overlander asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Manic asked, confused. The Overlander shook her head no. "I've never heard of him..."

"Well, he's the guy who's making this war… have you seen a big round guy with mustache?"

"HE was Robotnik?" Jennifer scratched her head, "talk about overweight!"

"That's Robotnik alright… what about a wolf and a…"

"Dingo! I saw them… thought they were aliens… I… it's hard to believe what's going on." The girl cut Manic off, looking down at the ground.

"Sleet and Dingo." Manic looked at her. She just sat, looking down at the ground "I wonder what they wanted with you... they rarely use the panzered cell." He broke the silence.

"The fat... I mean, Robotnik said he wanted to... robo... roboticaze me... I think." the Overlander said.

"Roboticize!" Manic snapped his fingers.

"Yeah... he said something about I'd be the first roboticized human in the history of... something I don't remember." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Human?" Manic asked. The Overlander nodded.

"I'm a human! Not one of those... Overlanders." she replied.

"You hear that! She's not an Overlander!" Manic shouted to his siblings.

"She's acting, Manic! She IS an Overlander!" Sonia just replied. Manic sighed and looked back at the Overlander and into her eyes. Somehow, he didn't think she was lying. It was like her eyes told him that she really was telling him the truth.

"Never mind them." he muttered.

"It's ok... I don't blame them. If that Robotnik guy is an Overlander, they have a really good reason to be mad at me." the Overlander, or human, said.

"Which reason? YOU aren't Robotnik."

"No, I know."

Silence... Neither Manic nor the girl said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, listen... we haven't introduced ourselves yet! I'm Manic Hedgehog. The two others over there are Sonic and Sonia, my siblings. We're all looking for our mother, Queen Aleena. You?" Manic broke the silence again, and held his hand out to shake the girl's hand.

"Jennifer Scott. I'm-" she was cut off by her own gasp, "WAITAMINUTE?! QUEEN ALEENA?! So you're a… PRINCE?!" she almost fell backwards down from the bench, "sorry Your Highness, I didn't..." she fell silent when Manic laid a hand over her mouth.

"Listen, just act natural... we're in the same situation, J." he smiled and removed his hand. Jennifer looked at him, all silent.

"J?" she asked.

"Well... I… uhh… it's shorter!" Manic grinned nervously, and noticed he was blushing. He had already given a nickname to a girl he didn't even know yet. Jennifer smiled.

"It's great... never gotten a nickname before." she said. She then looked at him, "you've got the black belt?" she asked. Manic lifted an eyebrow.

"The... black belt?"

"Yeah, in karate... only the ones with the black belt or higher would be able to do flying kicks like the ones you did in the city! It was very impressive!" Jennifer explained.

Manic looked confused at her for a moment, and then, laughed. "Oh, those! Hey, it's easy enough... but I haven't got any belts or whatever... kicks are the only karate tricks I've learned... but Sonia, my sister, is great at karate." he pointed to Sonia.

"Ok... but... why are you here? People with titles such as prince and princess should be in exile or something someplace!" Jennifer lifted an eyebrow.

"It's pretty tough since Robotnik's invaded the entire planet... our mom, Queen Aleena, the right ruler of the planet, was forced to split us up when we were babies, otherwise, the prophecy about the Council of Four and overthrowing Robotnik wouldn't be fulfilled... so we're looking for her while we're in the resistance." Manic sighed heavily, "it's not all luxury an' that stuff to be royal when such a thing as war breaks out. Believe me." He snorted.

"I... see." she looked up when the van suddenly stopped and Sonic turned to look at them both.

"Listen up bro, first you rescue some Overlander, and then, you give away our entire life story to her! She's supposed to be like Robotnik, Manic!" he frowned. Manic sighed heavily.

"She ain't like Buttnik... why can't you see that?!" he rolled his eyes.

"Because she's an Overlander, Manic! No Overlanders are good! It's obvious! She works for Robotnik, and this time, Robotnik's been more stupid than ever! Ridiculous trick, she's of his own species! Why can't YOU see that!" Sonic almost shouted.

"She's NOT Robotnik!" Manic cried back. Sonic finally fell silent, gritting his teeth.

"Ok, you believe her, I don't! We'll camp here... and if your little girlfriend's going to stay for the night, prepare it all yourselves! I am not gonna help!" he said, coldly, "I'll go for a walk! Think of it in the meantime, Manic!" he got up, and walked out of the van.

"You'd better listen to Sonic... you know what could happen, Manic." Sonia quietly said, walking out too. Manic and Jennifer looked after them.

"Never mind them..." Manic shook his head.

"Listen... I really should leave now. I don't wanna cause trouble..." Jennifer looked down at the floor.

"Don't leave, Buttnik would most likely get you again... and since you were locked up in the panzered cell I'm willing to bet that he won't hesitate to Roboticize you... I could at least teach you how to defend yourself before you leave." he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're sure your siblings would allow that? I mean... they're pretty upset." she scratched her arm.

"Hey, I just tell them I'm responsible for you and your acts... alright?" Manic asked.

"You're sure about this?"

"Totally."

Jennifer thought for a moment, and then, half smiled.

"Alright... thanks."

-v-v-v-v-

Robotnik looked up when Dingo entered the command tower. "Well?" he watched as the nervous Dingo came closer.

"Sleet told me to give you this, sir... a prisoner has escaped." Dingo handed

some papers to Robotnik. He read them through.

"Cell 52, the panzered cell?! That was the human!" he looked up at Dingo again.

"Yes sir... she was rescued by the hedgehogs and... whooa!" Dingo avoided a metal device, which Robotnik threw after him.

"IDIOT!! You just destroyed my chance to get the first roboticized human in Mobius history!! MORON!! I thought the panzered cell was top guarded while she was in there!" Robotnik threw another metal device at Dingo.

"It... it was. But the hedgehogs got through, we don't know how." Dingo stuttered.

"Find her location! I don't care what it takes! The spacecraft I sent to Earth after her is entirely destroyed and I haven't got the time or the money to build another one! So get that girl or I'll make sure the roboticizer gets work to do! Now, DISMISSED!" he pointed to the door, and Dingo ran off.

-v-v-v-v-

Manic made a well placed flying kick in the chest of the dummy, jumped over it, and kicked it from the back too. Then, he turned to Jennifer who was sitting, watching him on the ground, impressed.

"Well?" he walked over and leaned against the tree beside her, drying the sweat of his forehead. Jennifer half-smiled at him, uncertain.

"Well?" she asked.

"Show me what you can do, dudette!" he laughed. Jennifer looked at the dummy out of the corner of her eye.

"You're sure you wanna see it? I mean, I only had the orange belt in jui-jitsu, my fighting is nowhere CLOSE to yours." She got up.

Manic nodded yes.

"You've gotta learn more than orange jui-jitsu if you wanna defend yourself! Go on, have a try!" he nodded to the dummy.

Jennifer sighed, and nodded yes. Then, she took off her backpack and gave it to Manic.

"Hai, Manic." She smiled, and then, started walking towards the dummy. She stared at it for a split second, and then, ran towards it. Few meters before, she jumped, but missed the dummy and hit the tree it was tied to instead, and fell down, hitting the ground hard.

"Oh my Gawd! J!" Manic threw the backpack away and ran over to Jennifer, helping her to sit up. She rubbed her head.

"I told you I couldn't… its no use." She looked down at the ground, sighing heavily, "I'm sorry, Manic…" she bit in her lip while getting up.

Manic smiled, shaking his head.

"Hey, you don't wanna know what it looked like when I had to learn to fight! Totally humiliating!"

"And what would you call what I just did?"

"Better than my fighting back then! Throwing my own drumsticks at my head, imagine that!" he scratched his neck.

Jennifer laughed.

"Why drumsticks?" she forced herself to stop laughing. Manic pulled his drumsticks out and started swinging them in the air. Then, he threw them. Both of them hit in the middle of the tree, precisely. Jennifer's jaw dropped open in awe. "O-o-ok! I understand!" she walked over to the tree, and had a closer look. Then, she turned to Manic.

"Can I see them?" she pointed to the drumsticks. Manic nodded yes.

"Go on."

Jennifer pulled them out of the tree, and looked at them, twisting and turning them in her hand, "but… these are ordinary drumsticks, what are you doing with them anyways?" she gave them back to Manic, lifting an eyebrow.

"You see my medallion?" Manic pointed to his medallion.

"What's with that?"

"Medallion now, set of drums NOW!" Manic rubbed it. A light appeared, making Jennifer almost fall backwards, covering her eyes from the sharpness of the light. When she looked in front of Manic, a set of drums, very futuristic looking, was there, they appeared out of nowhere. She stopped breathing for a moment.

"How… what… hey, it's incredible!" she started walking around it for a better view, "it's simply… wow! How'd you do it?" she looked at Manic.

"It's my medallion. Sonic and Sonia each have one too. Sonia has a keyboard, Sonic a guitar. They work as weapons as well… mine can shoot lasers and make earthquake." He hit one of the cymbals.

"So you're having a band or something?"

"Yep. The medallions can change to the instruments upon our will, and back, of course!" Manic stepped back, and transformed his set of drums back into his medallion, "hey, how 'bout you? Can you play any instruments?" he asked.

"Well… I played bass-guitar for some years ago, and I've had transverse flute lessons since I was eight, so… yes." Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, smiling. Manic looked at her, stunned for a moment.

"Transverse flute?" he asked, almost in a whisper. Jennifer nodded yes.

"Why?"

"Wait a sec…" Manic opened his fanny pack and started looking for something in it while Jennifer just stood looking at him, confused. He pulled a note out, and hid something in his hand while he started reading the note, looking to Jennifer a couple of times too. Then, he folded the note again, still staring at Jennifer.

"It's you… you're the one she wrote about in that note!" he whispered.

"What do you mean?! Who wrote what about me?! Is-" Jennifer almost yelled.

"Shhh! Sis and bro can hear you!" he cut her off, whispering. Jennifer looked at him, even more confused now. Manic looked at the note. "sorry… it's just that mom wrote that I shouldn't tell sis and bro this before the time came… and since they want you to leave at the moment, I don't think this is the right moment at all!" he looked at the van to make sure neither Sonic nor Sonia were listening.

"Tell them what? Manic, what's going on?" she scratched her head. Manic bit in his lip.

"First, promise me that you won't tell Sonia or Sonic no matter what… and don't show them the thing I'm giving you now to them at all, ok?" he moved closer. Jennifer nodded yes.

"I promise."

"Fine." Manic sighed, "close your eyes, and don't open them before I tell you, ok?"

"Ok!" Jennifer closed her eyes. Manic looked at the medallion in his hand.

"And you can open… now!" he quickly put it in her hand. Jennifer opened her eyes, and when she noticed the medallion, she forced herself not to let out a cry of surprise.

"What… how…. Why… for me?!" she asked, whispering. Manic nodded yes.

"Mom gave me this, and told me to give it to you… read this." He handed the note to Jennifer who started reading it. She read all silent while her mouth dropped open and she seemed to read the note several times before she folded it and gave it back to Manic. He looked at her. She was pale, and just stared out into the air. Inside, she knew what this meant. She wouldn't get home. She had just hoped somebody knew a way to get home, but after what the note said, she couldn't leave. A voice inside her said she had to help these Mobians through the war. But she'd never thought they actually needed her. Now, she knew she'd have to stay and help no matter what. She swallowed the lump she had in her throat, looking at Manic.

"Listen… I… I'd like to be alone for a while." She quickly walked past him. Manic knew something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

Sleet walked into Robotnik's lab with some papers. Robotnik was standing in the room, working on something when Sleet came over to him.

"Robotnik, sir?" Sleet cleared his throat. Robotnik looked up from his work, at his lackey.

"I told you not to disturb me when I'm working! What is it?!" he narrowed his eyes. Sleet shuffled his feet, nervously.

"I-I-I bring news of the human, sir. The SWATbots found her location." He replied, stuttering. Robotnik looked at him for a moment, then, smiled evilly.

"Really?"

"Yes sir… she's still with the hedgehogs… we're ready to attack soon."

"Good! Roboticize her as soon as you get her! The hedgehogs too if that's necessary! Just get that girl, no matter what!"

Robotnik turned away from his lackey for a moment, "launch the attack at 12 o'clock sharp tomorrow! Then, she'll be ours!" he clenched his fist.

-v-v-v-v-

By the SU van, everything was dark and quiet. It was about 3:00 AM, and inside the van, everyone was asleep. Manic awoke with a start when he heard something drop down on his blanket. He opened his eyes, looking at it, and almost cried out in chock when a giant spider jumped away. His heart jumped one or two beats over, and the only thing he got out of his mouth was a tired 'umph'. He breathed out a sigh of relief and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He got out of his bunk, walked over, and got some water, and turned to the guest bunk. It was empty. Manic's heart was in his throat again.

"Jennifer!" he whispered, "oh my, if she's left!" he sprinted to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. The air was clean and fresh here. He looked around, and finally noticed someone sitting, leaning against the van. Walking closer, he realized who: Jennifer. She was looking down at the medallion, in deep thoughts. Manic walked closer. She didn't notice him.

"Jennifer..?" he tapped her shoulder.

She looked up at him, startled. "Manic?! What are you doing up at a time like this?" she asked, still startled.

Manic smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

Jennifer bit in her lip and looked down at the medallion again as he sat down beside her. "Well… I was just… thinking." She quietly replied. Then, she looked up at Manic again, "listen, maybe it'd be better if I left… Sonic and Sonia-"

"Never mind them… I've got rights, and so do you." Manic started picking grass. Jennifer looked away from him again. When Manic looked at her, she was still looking out into the air.

"It's not only that." She finally said.

Manic lifted an eyebrow. "Then, what?"

Jennifer bit in her lip again. "This might sound like one big joke, but please, believe me, it's not… anyway, I'm not from this place." She looked at Manic again. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew that. All Overlanders are from-" he fell silent, "sorry…"

Jennifer shook her head no. "It's not that… firstly, have you ever heard of humans?" she asked.

Manic thought for a moment. Then, shook his head no. "In fact… I haven't… what's the difference between an Overlander and a human anyway?"

Jennifer looked down at the ground. "I noticed one difference. Have you noticed how many fingers Robotnik has?" she looked up at him again.

"One less than other Mobians… four… but what-" he was cut off when Jennifer lifted her hand, showing it to him. His mouth dropped open. Five fingers, "b-b-b-but…." He stuttered.

Jennifer nodded yes. "And… have you heard of New York in the United States of America?" she continued.

"No… I've never been interested in geography anyway, so-"

"Sonia hasn't heard of it, Sonic hasn't heard of it, the only persons here who know it are Robotnik and me… because I've lived there… and because…" she looked away, "it's on another planet… called Earth." She quietly said. Manic looked at her, shocked.

"WHAT?!" he cried.

Jennifer nodded yes. "It's another planet… in another galaxy, in another solar system." She turned to him again, "this is Mobius the planet, right?"

Manic nodded yes, all silent, just staring at her.

"Listen, I know it sounds unbelievable, but please, believe me… it's all true, I swear." Her eyes started wetting, "all I've been thinking of is how scared I am, how I was gonna get home and why me… until I read that note. I thought I had to leave, but now I can't…" she closed her eyes. Manic didn't know what to say or do right now. He knew Jennifer wasn't lying, he was 100 sure, it was just that the things she was telling him were so unbelievable. He felt sorry for her now. He knew that. But what could he do?

"J, I… I know how it feels to miss one's family… I'm sorry about draggin' you into the battle like this… really." He talked fast.

Jennifer shook her head no. "You did what you had to… and… I wanna help." She quietly said.

"You're not leaving?!" Manic asked, sounding more surprised than he wanted to.

"No… I'd let you all down… all of Mobius. That's the last thing I wanna do." She squeezed the medallion a bit.

"But… what about your parents? Your family..?" Manic asked.

"WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Jennifer almost cried out, making Manic crawl backwards.

Then, she sighed and turned back to him, "sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you… it's just that… I… my parents were never home, I've had to take care of myself since I was six and they started going to meetings day and night... sometimes, they weren't home for a week and when they came home, they were tired and wanted to be alone… they didn't pay attention to me, they never asked how school was going, never helping me with my problems…" she let a tear roll down her cheek, "but I knew they loved me… they'll probably be worried when they find out I'm gone too… it's just that… they never showed they loved me…"

"But… didn't you have any friends to back you up?" Manic moved closer to her without really noticing it.

Jennifer looked at the sky, silent for several seconds. "I did… but I only had one true friend… one friend out of 30 others in the class… my parents were rich, we lived on 5th Avenue and my classmates knew… that's what made them all except my friend keep away from me. There were rumors about me, being a snob…" she replied.

Manic bit in his lip. He knew what she was talking about. He knew how she felt at this moment. "I… I know what you mean." He said, quietly, "I lived as a pickpocket until I was 15, and, well… sometimes I can force myself not to steal stuff but usually… I get into trouble… I only want to save money for the resistance but sometimes I go too far without really knowing… but people keep away from me because they know I'm a pickpocket and a criminal." He sank the lump that was stuck in his throat.

"But you have Sonic and Sonia…"

"I know… but… it's still like they don't understand… they grew up in families, I grew up without anybody really caring about me… except one person… Farrell… I HAD no family… I had to steal to survive, and it became a habit to steal everything that looked valuable… a habit nobody can accept and I can't get rid of." He sighed heavily.

Jennifer listened. She didn't really know what was happening to her. After meeting Manic, it was like a hole in her heart and soul were no more. She couldn't explain it but now she knew that Manic felt the same. Had no one to care for him, he had to take care of himself. She felt something for him. Something she couldn't explain… her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she and Manic were sitting in the middle of a deep, warm hug. They quickly drew back from each other, shocked. They both blushed, getting all crimson in their faces.

"I'm… sorry." Jennifer finally said. Manic smiled wryly.

"Hey… don't be… then, I guess I'd have to be too." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure THAT looked silly!" Jennifer laughed quietly.

"Yeah…"

Silence…

"Listen, about Sonic and Sonia… maybe it'd be about time to show them that note?" Manic asked.

Jennifer thought for a moment. "Well… if you really think so, I guess it's ok…" she replied, looking down at the ground.

Manic put a hand on her shoulder. "Jennifer, I'm not gonna keep you here… if you wanna leave, it's ok, it's your decision. It's just that-"

"I know, Manic… it's just that the note says I can't… and therefore, I'm not gonna do it… as I said, I'd let everyone down. I'll stay. And even though you had that note I believe I'd have stayed anyway if your siblings allow that… I have no place to go, and I can't get home." She quietly said.

Manic sighed, smiling. "I guess I can only thank you for this." He patted her shoulder.

"No problem… and thank you too." She smiled back.

"For what?"

"For doing this for me… for rescuing me back in the city. For caring."

Before they knew it they found each other in another hug, this one, lasting even longer than the other one.

"You two, hold it right there!" the door to the van suddenly slammed open, making Jennifer and Manic draw back from each other, quickly for the second time. Sonic and Sonia now stood in front of them, Sonic, tapping his foot.

"Manic, what are you doing?! It's an Overlander!" Sonia folded her arms. Manic rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." He muttered. He turned to his siblings, "'it', my dear sibs, is NOT an Overlander. 'It' is a human, and I refer to 'it' as 'she', like she refers to the both of you as 'Sonic and Sonia' not 'those'! She's NOT a thing! She's NOT an Overlander!" he sighed heavily. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other, then, at Manic again.

"How are you gonna prove that she's no Overlander, Manic?! Isn't it kinda obvious that-" Sonic was cut off by his own gasp when Manic lifted Jennifer's hand showing it to him and Sonia. Both Sonic and Sonia stood, with their mouths wide open, counting Jennifer's fingers over and over.

"And how are you gonna explain that, bro?" Manic lifted an eyebrow. Sonic folded his arms.

"Two words, Manic man, freak child! She coulda been born with five fingers! Humans don't exist!" he tapped his foot once again. Sonia just stood, silent. Manic snorted.

"Freak child, HA! No way!" he turned to Jennifer, "looks like we have to show them the note after all!" he started looking in his fanny pack.

"You're sure?" Jennifer whispered. Manic nodded yes.

"What are you talking about?! What note?!" Sonic leaned against the van. Manic gave the note to him, folding his arms while both Sonic and Sonia started reading it through. Sonic looked the note over again and turned to Sonia who shrugged her shoulders. Then, he looked at Jennifer.

"Give me one reason to believe you… YOU could deliver this note, and-"

"Sonic, did you read all of the note?! MEDALLION! There's no way Jennifer would have a Royal Medallion unless mother gave it to her… and there was a medallion with the note." Manic cut his brother off. Sonic started reading the note again, frowning.

"And where is that famous Royal Medallion?" he asked. Manic nodded to Jennifer and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Manic gave it to me yesterday." She held it up, showing it to Sonic and Sonia.

Sonia took it and started examining it. "It's not a fake… it's real alright. Sonic, maybe they're right. Maybe we should give Jennifer at least one chance. Even Buttnik wouldn't go to this much trouble just to get us.." She gave the medallion to Sonic who looked it over too and gave it to Manic, mumbling something while reading the note again.

"Sonic Hedgehog, are you convinced?!" Sonia continued on, folding her arms. Sonic leaned against the van.

"Nope. I'm only convinced about one thing. She works for Robotnik." He closed his eyes.

Sonia looked at Manic and Jennifer. "Fine Sonic…" she walked over to the two, "then, you're alone!" she muttered. Then, she turned to Manic and Jennifer. "Guys… I'm sorry. Friends?" She held out her hand to Jennifer. She looked at Manic, confused. Manic nodded yes, and Jennifer finally shook Sonia's hand.

"Friends… thank you, Sonia." Jennifer quietly said, half-smiling.

Sonic looked at them, his mouth open. He quickly looked away when they all turned to him.

"Bro?" Manic asked. Sonic looked at him. Then, to Sonia. Then, to Jennifer. They were all looking at him, somehow, pleading. Jennifer sighed.

"Sonic… earlier tonight, I told Manic I'd stay… stay to help you find Queen Aleena and make Mobius free. I swear, I'd never work for that tyrant Robotnik. Never. He's destroyed my life in few days and your lives haven't exactly been harmony either… please, let me help… I know why you've been mad at me ever since you saw me… because you wanna protect your siblings. You have your pride and I respect it… but please give me a chance… please." She stepped closer. Sonic looked at his siblings again. They were still looking at him. Then, he sighed heavily and nodded yes while getting up.

"Friends?" Jennifer she held out her hand, hesitating.

Sonic smiled. "Friends." He shook her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning…

Some SWATbots made their way through the bushes, towards the van at the other end of the forest. Sleet and Dingo were in the front, leading the bots.

"I wonder if Robotnik will give us a raise for that girl… she's been causing us so much trouble lately!" Sleet muttered. A couple of SWATbots came towards them from the front and Sleet signed everyone to stop.

"Location of priority one, hedgehogs and human found- orders?" one of the SWATbots droned.

Sleet rubbed his hands. "Excellent! We've found her!" he grinned.

Dingo looked around. "We have?" he scratched his head.

Sleet smacked his forehead, but turned to the SWATbots again. "We'll round up both the hedgehogs and the human! No shooting, they all have to be alive! Stun them if that's necessary, but nothing else! Com' on!" he demanded. Then, they ran off.

-v-v-v-v-

Jennifer tried to kick the dummy one more time but missed it and was back on the ground. She looked at Sonic, Sonia and Manic, sighing.

Sonia walked over to her. "J, it's a good start! But you need a different position before the kick! Watch this!" Sonia signed her to step back, made a flying kick on the dummy and landed on the ground, perfectly.

Jennifer sighed heavily. "I'll try…" she started running towards the dummy but Sonia stopped her.

"Not that way… try to do it the same way as I did, much easier." She stepped away again.

Jennifer nodded yes, and tried to focus on the way she was running. Before she knew it she had planted a well-placed flying kick in the chest of the dummy, making it fly back. The rope broke and the dummy ended up in the lake making both Sonic, Sonia, Jennifer and Manic stare after it in awe. Sonic, Sonia and Manic all turned to Jennifer, their mouths wide open.

"Looks like you did it, J." Manic pointed to the dummy. Sonia nodded yes.

"More powerful than expected! It's great!" Sonia patted her shoulder.

Sonic looked at the dummy again. "Have you done this before? That kick could destroy a bot in a split second!" he walked over to Jennifer too.

She smiled wryly. "I don't know… I was focusing a lot, maybe that did it?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, maybe we should get to the musical practice! What d'ya say, guys?" Sonic turned to the others. Sonia and Manic

sparked their medallion, only Jennifer stood back.

"Com' on, J!" Manic nodded to her medallion, "just rub the medallion!"

Jennifer rubbed the medallion, gently and stood with a transverse flute in her hands. She smiled.

"Now… that's cool!" she looked at the flute, somehow surprised. Sonic played a few tunes on his guitar.

"Ok, guys! Let's get to it! Any ideas?" he turned to them. Jennifer cleared her throat.

"I've got a suggestion… if you'd allow?"

"Go on, J!" Manic replied. Jennifer nodded and then, started playing a melody on the flute. Manic found the rhythm and joined her. Then, Sonia and finally, Sonic joined.

SONG: Sonic Boom- from Sonic Boom CD

JENNIFER: If you're strong

You can fly

You can reach the other side of the rainbow

MANIC: It's all right take a chance

'Cause there is no circumstance

That you can't handle (SONIA: when you use you mind)

SONIC, SONIA & MANIC: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

JENNIFER: trouble keeps you runnin' faster

SONIC, SONIA & MANIC: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

JENNIFER: save the planet from disaster

SONIA: From the dark, to the light

It's a SUPERSONIC flight

Gotta Keep it going

SONIC, SONIA & MANIC: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

JENNIFER: trouble keeps you runnin' faster

SONIC, SONIA & MANIC: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

JENNIFER: save the planet from disaster

SONIC SONIA & MANIC: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom

JENNIFER: spinning through a world in motion

SONIC, SONIA & MANIC: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom...

ALL: SONIC BOOM!

-v-v-v-v-

They all stopped playing and changed their instrument back to their medallions.

"Hey, J! Not bad!" Manic put a hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"Looks like it's official! J's now a SU member!" Sonic winked.

Jennifer turned to Manic, happily.

"I'm accepted?" she asked.

Manic nodded yes. "Totally!" he smiled.

Jennifer's eyes wetted when she suddenly hugged Manic who stood, confused for a moment but then, hugged her back. They let go and Jennifer turned to Sonic and Sonia.

"How can I thank you? For everything! I mean, this is so… great!" she looked at Manic who had turned almost crimson in his face. Sonic and Sonia snickered.

"Hey, J! No need to thank us! But I think you've already repaid Manic!" Sonic laughed. He walked over and tapped Manic on his shoulder, "yo, Mobius to Romeo!" he laughed again as Manic rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm here!" he sneered, making everybody laugh once again. They were all cut off by a great crash coming from nearby. When they looked towards the van they saw some bots approach it from nearby, shooting a lot of trees down. Sonic turned to the others.

"Let's go, hide!" he shouted through the noise. He, Sonia and Manic quickly ran over and hid behind some bushes while Jennifer hid behind a great stump. They all watched the 'bots approach the van. Sleet and Dingo came up to them when they had surrounded the vehicle, Dingo kicked the door in and Sleet looked inside. When he seemed to find nothing he turned to Dingo and the bots, looking slightly annoyed.

"There's no one in there! They've gotta be close! Search the area and when you find them, no shooting!" he demanded. The SWATbots and Dingo started searching immediately. Jennifer looked at it all from the stump. Sleet suddenly turned, looking at the stump she was behind, strangely. She quickly ducked when Sleet rubbed his chin, "hmm, I wonder if…" he started walking towards it and Jennifer flattened against it, her heart pounding insanely while she closed her eyes, tightly.

"Sleet! Over here!" Dingo suddenly shouted. When Jennifer looked out from her hide again, Sleet was paying attention to something else. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and looked at the bushes where Sonic and the others were hiding. Her heart was in her throat when she saw SWATbots had surrounded it closely. She watched as Sonic suddenly jumped up, grabbing Sonia and Manic, ready to speed away but the SWATbots aimed at them, and they were forced to put their hands in the air. Sleet walked over to them, grinning evilly.

"Well, well, well! The Royal Siblings!" he looked at the SWATbots again, "we'll continue looking for the human after roboticizing these brats! Let's see…" he looked the three over. When his eyes reached Manic, his smile grew. "Bring out the portable roboticizer!" he demanded. Some SWATbots put up some sort of chamber and Sleet nodded to Manic, "we'll start with Manic!" he looked at Dingo. Dingo scratched his head.

"Ehh…"

"Pick him up and put him in the roboticizer, muffin brain!" Sleet shouted. Dingo quickly picked Manic up and started walking towards the roboticizer.

"You don't…" Sonic stepped forward, but was stopped by the 'bots.

"I don't what, rodent?! Tell me what you can do about it!" Sleet turned away from Sonic, to Manic who was now in the roboticizer, kicking the glass dome, franticly. Jennifer's heart skipped several beats.

"Activate roboticization in…"

She knew she had to do something… she just didn't know what.

"3…2…1…"

Before she knew, she was standing in front of everybody, looking straight at the SWATbots, Sleet and Dingo.

"Star-"

"STOP!!" she cried, making everybody turn to her, "it's not them you want, it's me! So come and get me, creep!" her voice was firm, and she looked Sleet directly into his eyes. He turned away from the roboticizer.

"The human! Get her! Everybody!" he pointed to her. The SWATbots, himself and Dingo left Sonic, Sonia and Manic and started running towards her. She stood for a moment, trying to realize what was going on. She looked at Sleet, Dingo and the SWATbots, and then, started sprinting away. Sonic and Sonia quickly freed Manic from the glass dome and he started storming after the SWATbots.

"J! WAIT!" he cried out. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other and then, followed Manic. All three of them watched as one of the SWATbots suddenly aimed at Jennifer with its laser gun. Three others did the same, and then…

She was hit by all four shots and collapsed at the same.

"JENNIFER!! NO!!" Manic cried from the top of his lungs, stopping. Sonic and Sonia came to his side and stopped as well. Manic stood, stunned, looking at the SWATbots, Sleet and Dingo who surrounded Jennifer. Sleet growled.

"I said NO SHOOTING! I don't wanna be in your shoes when Robotnik finds out she's dead!"

The last word sent a shiver down Manic's spine.

"NO!!" he suddenly shouted, running towards the bots. They all looked up, just in time to see him attack. He destroyed the bots, one by one, attacking like an angry tiger. Sleet stepped back.

"H-h-he's gone INSANE! Everybody! RETREAT!" he shouted, already on his way back to the forest. Dingo and the rest of the bots quickly ran from Manic as well, leaving him, exhausted. He turned to Jennifer who still lay on the ground. He walked over to her.

"Jennifer…?" he asked, quietly. She turned her head, slowly.

"Manic… I'm sorry…" she fought to get the words out.

Manic knelt down beside her. "Don't talk, please… listen, we'll get ya back to the van, you'll be alright!" he smiled, though, worried, taking her hand, "J, I didn't want this to happen! Really!" he let a tear run down his cheek.

"Don't blame yourself… it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything, I'm just glad you guys are safe!" she smiled wryly.

Sonic and Sonia quickly came to Manic's side.

"She's alive! We've gotta get her back to the van and get a doc, quick!" Manic turned to them. They looked at each other and then, nodded yes.

"I'll carry her…" Sonic quickly picked her up and Manic ran ahead. Sonic and Sonia followed and when they got inside they put Jennifer down in the guest-bunk.

"J, you're gonna be alright! I promise! I won't let you die! Not after everything I've been putting you through!" Manic sat down by the bunk, taking her hand while Sonic and Sonia stood beside him.

Jennifer shook her head no. "Manic, I knew something like this could happen! But I was ready to take a chance, and… this was what happened… it's not your fault at all." She looked at Sonic and Sonia too, "I just hope you guys are able to accomplish everything… find Aleena and get rid of Robotnik… I'm sure it'll happen too!" she nodded to them, "thanks to all of you for caring." She closed her eyes. Manic bit in his lip.

"Jennifer, don't… please…" no response. Sonia burst out in tears, Sonic fought his tears and Manic just stared at Jennifer.

"Why isn't she breathing?! She needs a doctor!" he turned to Sonic. Sonic sank the lump he had in his throat and put a hand on Manic's shoulder.

"Manic…" he quietly said, "it's too late… she's dead."

Manic stared at Sonic for a moment. Then at Jennifer for several seconds. Suddenly, he screamed, holding Jennifer and then, burst out into tears.

"I didn't want this to happen! Really! I tried to save her… I WANTED to save her!" he shook his head, "she… was killed because of me… because she saved me from being roboticized!!" he cried out, "why can't I do things right?! I KILLED her!"

Sonic shook his head no. "Manic… she saved us all, but… Manic, bro, it's not your fault!" he put a hand on his shoulder.

"We could've saved her! Before she was shot!" Manic took Jennifer's hand, "I didn't want it to happen… really!" he bit in his lip.

"Bro, I… I'm sorry, but there's nothing any of us could've done…" Sonic sighed, "listen… we'll get to the HQ tomorrow, so let's burry her there… it's the best thing we can do, alright?"

"NO!! We can still try the medallions! It'll work, I'm sure!" Manic took Jennifer's medallion off her neck and held it tight for a moment. Sonia shook her head no.

"Manic, never use it on a dead person… maybe it'll bring Jennifer back to life, but it could also kill us… maybe even kill Jennifer again afterwards… I'm sorry, but we can't do it!" she fought the tears. Manic closed his eyes.

"She paid her life for ours, we have to risk something too! We owe her our lives!" he tightened his grip on Jennifer's medallion.

"Manic… we can't, we could kill her again! The chances that medallion power is working on a dead person are very small! We simply can't risk it! Besides, do you think Jennifer would want us to do this? Die for her?! We can't do it." Sonic shook his head.

Manic fell silent, just staring at Jennifer. "Ok…"


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, in the evening, none of the three siblings said anything when they went to bed. Manic lay in his bunk, listening from any signs of sleep coming from his siblings. After three hours or so, he was finally sure they were asleep. He sat up in his bunk and looked over at Jennifer.

"I said you'll be alright… and you will, J." he whispered. She had closed eyes and her hands were folded. He was almost convinced that she was only asleep, but inside he knew better. He got out of his bunk and walked over to Sonic. He was snoring, loud. Manic quickly snatched his medallion. Sonic groaned in his sleep, making Manic freeze on the spot. Sonic rolled over, and continued snoring. Manic breathed out a sigh of relief. He walked over to Sonia and took her medallions too. She still slept when he left her and walked over to Jennifer, "ok… I hope Sonic forgives easily… but I owe you my life, I can't just let this happen!" he picked her up and started walking out of the van. When he got outside, he walked a distance away from the van and put Jennifer down. He knelt down beside her, sighing heavily.

"Now or never…" he placed Sonic, Sonia and Jennifer's medallions in a circle around both of them and held his own medallion and Jennifer's hand. Then, he closed his eyes and started concentrating. After a moment, all of the medallions and Jennifer started glowing, making Manic hope even more. He focused even more, and everything started getting black. Jennifer suddenly sat up, and everything stopped glowing. She looked around for a moment, and then at Manic who had still closed eyes.

"M-Manic?! What…" she looked around again, "I'm alive!" she examined her hands, "but… uhh… who used my head for soccer ball?"

Manic opened his eyes, looking at her.

"J, it worked!!" he cried. Jennifer looked at him.

"What? Was it all a dream… I mean, I was shot, wasn't I…?" she looked confused.

Manic smiled. "You were… but… I couldn't let it happen, I owed you… so, against Sonic's will, I used the medallions…" he cleared his throat.

Jennifer smiled back. "Used the medallions… but isn't that dangerous on a dead person?"

"I couldn't let it happen, J! I owe you my life, but… yeah, it's dangerous… that's why Sonic didn't allow it." He looked down at the ground.

Jennifer's smile widened. "Manic… I… you're the best!" she suddenly leaned over and gave him a fast kiss on the cheek followed by a hug, making Manic turn all crimson, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey… it was nothing!" he looked away from her, still grinning, sheepishly.

"You saved my life! Never walk towards the light in the end of the tunnel, eh?" she laughed.

Manic rubbed his cheek. "Yeah… by the way, I forgot to say… thank you. For saving my life." He picked Jennifer's medallion up and put it in her hand.

"I'm just glad you guys are still alive… I didn't know what to do when you were almost roboticized, it was… well, I had to do something." She sighed. Manic nodded.

"I know what you mean… it's-"

"Manic what are you doing out at a time like this?!" Manic was cut off by a voice coming from nearby. Both he and Jennifer turned to see Sonic, "and what the heck are-" he was cut off by his own gasp when he noticed Jennifer, "J?!" he almost cried out.

"Sonic, did you-" Sonia came to his side, and just stood, staring at Jennifer, "oh my gosh! Jennifer! You're alive!" she stormed over and gave Jennifer a sisterly hug, making the human look more surprised than ever.

"I am… thanks to Manic." She nodded to Manic. Both Sonic and Sonia turned to him.

"Manic! I thought we told you it was dangerous!" Sonic tapped his foot.

Manic looked down at the ground. "I know…" then, he looked up, lowering his eyebrows, "but I was willing to take a chance to save Jennifer… and, hey, she's alive, I'm alive, right? I had to do this! She saved my life!" he took Jennifer's hand.

Sonic looked at Sonia. "Of course! That's the Manic we know, the Manic we respect!" Sonia winked.

"She's right! Besides, maybe we should've been the ones who'd be ready to take a chance to save you too, Jennifer… looks like we owe you an apology!" Sonic held out his hand to Jennifer.

She shook her head no. "No… you don't. Listen, I was just glad you guys are safe! I did my part… and I owe Manic a lot… for saving my life." She pushed Sonic's hand away, "no need to apologize." She picked Sonic and Sonia's medallions up "I guess these are yours." She got up and gave them to Sonic and Sonia. Manic got up as well.

"You're still gonna stay… aren't you?" he asked, hesitating.

"Of course… if your siblings will allow it?" Jennifer looked at Sonic and Sonia.

"Hey, you're welcome! Freedom fighter in training, then?" Sonic winked.

"Freedom fighter in training! A lot of training!" Jennifer laughed.

Sonia took her medallion. "And band member!" she gave the medallion to Manic who put it around Jennifer's neck.

"Welcome to the resistance, J." he stepped back.

Jennifer bit in her lip, trying to hold the tears of joy back. "Thanks… but… aww!" she suddenly ran to Manic, hugged him and gave him a kiss, this one, longer than the other, on his cheek. He looked at her, first shocked and confused, but then, smiled, blushing.

"I-I-I-I… geez!" he put his arms on the back of his head, grinning, "it was nothing!" he looked down at the ground. Sonic and Sonia snickered.

"Well, looks like we're gonna get along great…

None of them noticed a figure nearby. Watching them all, waiting. Waiting for the day she could reunite with them, the day Mobius would be free.

"Good job, my children… I love you."

END!


End file.
